Más cliché no podría ser…
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: Ella siempre soño con su historia de cuentos de hadas, una hsitoria que nadie antes habia vivido, una historia que solo fuera de los dos y de nadie mas... pero no siempre una obtiene lo que quiere...


**Disclaimer: Nada es mío todo es de JK. La historia rara es mia y es de regalo para Pao, espero que te guste :D**

**Lean por favor.**

**Ok esta historia quizás sea un poco rara pero ese es el chiste al final me gusto y espero que les guste un beso.**

Desde niña siempre me gustaron las historias románticas, aquellas en donde el príncipe salva a la princesa y vivían felices para siempre. Es un poco irónico que me sigan gustando esta clase de historias tomando en cuenta que yo soy la persona más racional de todo el castillo, pero era así, una cursi sin remedio y creo que eso nunca cambiaria. Yo a mis 17 años esperaba a mi príncipe que me salvaría de todo mal, aunque bueno quizás la historia de amor que me gustaría para mí era una nueva, una que no estuviera en libros y sonara a cliché, yo quería algo único y nuevo, y aunque me costara toda la vida encontraría mi amor de cuentos.

Soy una persona mega romántica y cursi, y repito, sé que es difícil de creer pues no lo parezco, para todos soy la traga libros amargada que no cree en los cuentos de hadas. Pero no es así, quizás sea traga libros pero soy la persona más cursi que puedan conocer, los estudios no están peleados con el amor y este es realmente mi caso. Saben yo soy una chica cualquiera, con sueños e ilusiones, con secretos y con personas a las que admirar, soy normal, aunque no lo ven así, siempre verán a la ratón de biblioteca Hermione Granger.

Repito soy romántica y amo leer esas historias de amor, donde todos al final terminan siendo felices, o en su defecto estando juntos. Amo escribir mis propias historias donde muchas veces yo termino siendo la protagonista, término escribiendo historias tan cursis que todos terminarían colocándose insulina por el resto de su vida. Me gusta escribir pero nadie podrá ver lo que escribo, siento que la gente dejara de tomarme en serio y se burlara de mi, a pesar de que mis compañeros ya tengan 16 siento que no dejaran de burlarse, sobre todo los Slytherin y siendo más específicos Malfoy….

Curioso que lo mencione en este punto, pues aunque a mí no me guste muchas veces el se ha vuelto parte vital de mis historias, el siempre resulta el malo, pero claro está que eso no es novedad, lo que es novedad es que últimamente él se a vuelvo el tercero de mis historias, la persona que provoca que la línea recta se vuelva un triangulo y eso no me gusta, no me gusta porque así no debe de ser, el no debe de ser el que lucha por el amor de la protagonista, el no debe de ser con el que termino…. Digo termina, no está bien…

Y no lo está porque en algún lugar leí que si llego a escribir personajes relacionados con alguien que conozco es porque es muy importante para mí, y el no tiene que ser importante, el no me tiene que importar simplemente no, porque eso está mal, porque el nunca va a formar parte de mi vida amorosa, porque con él se cumpliría la historia de amor con mas cliché que ha existido… Mier… no puedo pensar en él, y ya lo estoy haciendo, inclusive ya ando formando la historia, Merlín ayúdame, se que si me pongo a escribir aunque sea tonterías terminare escribiendo algo donde los dos seamos protagonistas, por favor yo no quiero, está mal y es algo que simplemente no ocurrirá… pero sin importar lo mucho que lo intente tomo mi libreta y comienzo a escribir, y el final es algo que nunca existirá.

_Hace mucho tiempo en un pueblo no tan lejano existían dos personas que se odiaban con todas sus fuerzas, el motivo era simple no pertenecían al mismo mundo, ella era de clase media y el, era un idiota príncipe, la forma en que se conocieron no fue usual e inclusive es difícil de creer, tomando en cuenta que no pertenecían al mismo mundo, se conocieron en la escuela, era un colegio para personas con dinero, ya fueran príncipes o ascendamos, existían cupos para personas de clase media, pero estos tenían que tener una inteligencia realmente sorprendente, y Charlotte la tenia._

_Resulta que el príncipe entraría al mismo curso y bueno el resto se lo pueden imaginar, la joven recibió burlas desde el inicio por parte del príncipe Andrew, una actitud demasiado estúpida proviniendo del príncipe del reino. Él y el resto de sus amigos, que parecían serpientes dispuestas a envenenar a quien su príncipe señalara, se burlo día a día, así continuaron las cosas hasta que un día y de la nada el príncipe beso a la joven, sin más ni pensarlo sin siquiera avisar, por supuesto que Charlotte le correspondió, aunque en un inicio quiso alejarse de él, cuando el beso finalizo algo en su mirada cambio, no se podría decir que fue, solo que con tan solo esa mirada ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían en el uno por el otro. FIN._

Merlín que porquería era eso, eso era lo más estúpido, cliché y sin sentido y hasta insultante que había escrito en toda mi vida, y eso que escribía desde los 8 años, pero por el amor bendito de Merlín que me ocurría porque escribía esto, no me molestaría si hubiera sido una historia con sentido, pero que cosas estoy diciendo, nada con el estúpido hurón puede tener sentido, si me pusiera a escribir nuestra historia con un final feliz en verdad resultaría cliché, aunque quizás si las cosas no fueran en este momento…. Ok no eso tampoco tendría sentido pues al final resultaría cliché… Merlín porque ando pensando en todas las posibles historias de amor que podría tener con ese engreído… Ok ya no tengo que pensar en el, pero quizás si la historia se encontrara bien fundada lo nuestro podría funcionar y tal vez no terminaría en cliché…

Para empezar porque me puse a pensar en el, ok definitivamente tengo que dejar de escribir historias y dejar de pensar en él, porque claro el no va a llegar a sentarse a lado de mi y me va a confesar su amor eterno que oculto por miedo a que sus padres lo descubrieran y no sé que mas. O tampoco en 5 años el va a aparecer en mi oficina y me va a besar apasionadamente mientras me dice lo mucho que me amo y que quiere que lo perdone pues sabe que lo nuestro va a funcionar. Merlín las cosas no son así, si llegara a existir algo entre nosotros, resultaría una porquería de cliché… y quizás debería de analizar, quizás ni él ni yo hemos estado enamorados desde siempre, pero quizás si podamos tener una historia de amor…

_Se odiaban y claro que todos lo sabían, a pesar de vivir en dos reinos completamente diferentes ellos, la princesa Charlotte y el príncipe Andrew_, _se odiaban a muerte y el motivo era desconocido por todos, podría apostarse que hasta ellos lo desconocían, o mejor dicho lo habían olvidado, quizás se tratase de una cosa de niños que aun no superaban, pero ahora a sus 21 años aun se odiaban y lo hacían por costumbre, por rutina, porque esa era una forma de sentirse bien entre ellos. Los insultos que se decían les daban risa, y es que después de tanto tiempo lo de ellos se había vuelto en un juego donde no había insultos pero si había odio… puro… o bueno quizás no tan puro._

_Lo que nos interesa aquí es que ellos un día finalmente se dieron cuenta que todo este odio era estúpido y sin fundamentos, por supuesto que no se volvieron amigos de un día para otro y menos comenzaron a hablarse, simplemente se ignoraban y era algo que podían hacer muy bien, si bien las cosas para todos los que los rodeaban era raro, ahora todo era mejor pues ya no existían esas situaciones incomodas alrededor de ellos. _

_Ignorarse y pretender que no existían era realmente fácil, pero las cosas no siempre resultan tan fáciles como uno desea y tarde o temprano lo que no querían ocurrió, se hablaron y quizás al inicio todo fue bastante incomodo pero con el paso del tiempo llego a ser tan normal que incluso llegaron a formar una amistad, esta vez a nadie le sorprendió su repentina amistad, pues no fue del todo repentina, paso un año y medio para que fueran por completamente amigos, no eran los mejores y no se tenían toda la confianza, esas amistades ya estaban tomadas por los verdaderos mejores amigos de los príncipes, pero su amistad era simplemente eso amistad, donde tenían momentos de risas._

_A sus casi 24 años su amistad era más solida que nada, pero sin sobre pasar a mejores amigos, era una línea que se había creado sola y que permanecía invisible entre ellos, pero como decía en el cumpleaños número 24 del príncipe algo cambio un anuncio que cambio la vida de los dos por completo… matrimonio, si, el joven príncipe tenía que casarse con alguna de las princesas que tenía en una lista, el nombre que mas resalto fue el de su amiga Charlotte, seguramente ella no sabía nada, estaba bien que no fueran los mejores amigos del mundo pero si había algo que implicara a los dos y una boda. _

_"Charlotte padre, me casare con ella." Dijo sin pensarlo ni preguntarle a su amiga, no quería que ella terminara con alguien más, pues no por nada era una de las princesas más hermosas que existían, bueno eso decían todos no él, él no, él solo la veía como amiga._

_La boda fue realmente hermosa, tal y como la daba de dos príncipes tenía que ser, ella acepto y lo hizo porque Andrew le dio sus posibilidades, quizás ellos no se amaban pero eran buenos amigos y era mejor terminar con alguien que conocías a estar con alguien que podría lastimarte. A pesar de lo que muchos creyeron ellos no se comenzaron a querer tan pronto se casaron, no, les tomo un año darse cuenta que se querían como algo más que amigos, y la forma en descubrirlo fue la cosa más rara que habían vivido. _

_Un día mientras cenaban con sus padres una pregunta lanzada por Narcisa, la madre de Andrew, provoco que reaccionaran y se miraran de otra forma, dando como resultado un amor genuino…_

_"Andrew querido, ¿Cuándo voy a tener un nieto?, será el príncipe o princesa más hermoso del reino, pues ambos son realmente guapos. Hijo me temo que eh llegado a creer que ustedes no se aman, no fue por eso que pediste la mano de Hermione"_

_"Cissa, Draco y yo nos amamos, de lo contrario no habría aceptado casarme con él, es decir, él simplemente me complementa, él es la persona en la que mas confió y sobre todo es la persona que amo, porque amo a Draco y eso no lo va a cambiar nada."_

_"Madre, Hermione y yo tendremos hijos cuando lo creamos conveniente, solo queremos disfrutar de nuestro amor mientras seamos solteros, madre ella es perfecta y la amo tal cual es creo que un hijo a este momento sería demasiado" _

_Y si a base de esta tonta conversación se les abrieron los ojos, descubrieron que quizá la línea que no cruzaban era debido a que lo de ellos estaba destinado a ser amor…_

OK al final resultaba un tanto cliché pero funcionaba, estaba muy bien excepto por el hecho que al final había comenzado a escribir nuestros nombres, Merlín algo andaba mal en mi cabeza, tenía que quemar esto si alguien lo llegaba a leer estaría completamente muerta…

**3 Años después…**

Hoy era el día, finalmente me casaría con el hombre de mi vida, que mas daba lo que la gente pensara, lo de nosotros era verdadero amor y era algo que nadie nos quitaría, la felicidad era total, me casaría con Ron, quizás no era mi historia sin cliché, pero me gustaba, el me hacia feliz y sé que yo a él…

La ceremonia inicio y todo era mil veces mejor de lo que me imagine, la frase "Que hable ahora o calle para siempre" era lo único que nos separaba de volvernos marido y mujer… 10 eternos segundos y sería completamente feliz, 5 segundos y serás una miembro del clan Weasley, 2 segundos, vamos pasen ya…

_"Yo me opongo" _sonó la voz de alguien, una voz que era demasiado familiar, una voz que me gustaría no haber escuchado hoy, el día que supondría ser el más feliz de mi vida. "_Hermione sabes que con él nunca serás tan feliz como conmigo, quizás no te ame pero sé que te quiero y sé que tú me quieres a mí, vamos a inventar una nueva historia de amor, o a revivir uno de los más grandes clichés de la historia, tal y como termino resultando la historia de Charlotte y Andrew"_ No, había leído mi historia, Merlín que nada mas podría salir peor en este día.

"_Malfoy, esta es nuestra boda y si no te importa nos gustaría continuarla, además que son esas tonterías de historias y cosas que dices, MI Hermione nunca escribiría ese tipo de cosas_" Ok, eso era el colmo tanto tiempo de relación y Ronald no había descubierto ni una de mis tantas libretas donde tenía historias basadas en los dos, Merlín este era el hombre que en verdad amaba.

"_Ronald, creo que es muy pronto para una boda, si tu no me conoces lo suficientemente bien creo que necesitamos un tiempo, y no lo digo por lo de Malfoy, es simplemente que no me conoces" _Era realmente increíble todo lo que había cambiado en tan solo 5 segundos pero era cierto, el no me conocía y no podría vivir con alguien así.

**2 años más tarde,**

_"Y tu Hermione Jean Granger aceptas a este joven como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe"_

_"Acepto"_

_"Si existieran motivos para que esta pareja no se una en sagrado matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre" _

Nuevamente esperaría 10 eternos segundos, pero esta vez nada lo evitaría, todo estaba tal cual la ultima vez, las mismas personas en la ceremonia, mas unas nuevas amistades que se formaron en estos dos años… 2 segundos y sería totalmente mío y de nadie más….

"_Bien, ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia"_

Y lo hizo tomándome como muchas veces lo escribí, "_Con un rápido movimiento tomo su cintura y la beso lenta y tiernamente, todas los presentes aplaudían y algunas mujeres lloraban, todo era perfecto en la boda de los jóvenes"_, todo era tal cual, solo que esta vez no eran nombres inventados, esta vez era real.

"_Me honra en presentarles a los señores Malfoy"_

"_Y bien señora Malfoy, esta historia resulto un cliché mas, o es una nueva historia de amor"_

_"No lo sé señor Malfoy, lo tengo que consultar con mis libros y libretas, aunque podría decirle que quizás si resulte un cliché, pues fuiste mi enemigo, mi amigo, la persona que evito mi boda, mi mejor amigo y al final mi esposo"_

_"Pero fue divertido el proceso"_

_"Si, y el resultado es mucho mejor de lo que espere"_

Al final de todo no había tenido mi historia original de amor, pero que más daba, terminaba con el príncipe, con la persona que había odiado, era feliz y era lo que más me importaba. Quizás el amor es impredecible y a pesar de tantos clichés en nuestra historia era algo original, o eso me gustaba imaginar…

**Que les pareció? Un coment?**


End file.
